Memory
by HPWriter89
Summary: Can Jimmy ever forgive Cindy? One shot.. Sorry, I suck at summaries..first fanfiction. Please read!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with the JN universe.

This is a story that is when they are in their late teens. The bold and italicized parts are Jimmy's thoughts and the parts that are just italicized are memories. This is my first Fanfiction so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! No flames please. Enjoy!

Summary: Can Jimmy ever forgive Cindy?

Memory

He looked at her. She looked at him. She was nervous. She felt like he was looking straight through her. She felt vulnerable. He could read her every thought as if they were clear as glass. She felt naked in front of him. She didn't want to feel this way. But it was her fault. The whole thing was her fault.

"I'm sorry." She tried looking into his eyes, but he was looking at his hands, fiddling with the table cloth.

"I know, but sorry doesn't fix things." His voice had no feeling.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Tears streamed from her once bright green eyes, which now had a dull undertone to them. She put her head in her delicate hands and began to shake.

"You can't do anything, Cindy. I'm not even sure why I agreed to come here. I have nothing to say to you anymore. I think I've said all I needed to already."

"I don't want to lose you, Jimmy. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well, you'll just have to figure something out then, won't you?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration which quickly rose to anger. "It was one time. One fucking time! I made a mistake. Everyone does. You're not perfect."

"That may be, but I'm not a fucking whore." Her eyes grew wide with shock as he talked. "I have always been there for you, and you did this to me. You treat me like shit." His voice was rising in anger. "I don't deserve this." He moved towards the door.

"Jimmy, you don't mean that! We've been together for 5 years and we've known each other since we were little. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Her eyes pleaded. He came to a stop while grabbing the handle of the door.

"Yes, but it obviously doesn't mean anything to you. I think I should go before I do or say something that I am really going to regret." He turned back towards the door and opened it.

The sun beat down on the couple as Jimmy briskly walked to his car. Grass still slick from the morning rain, Cindy ran after him.

"Please, we need to talk about this and figure things out. I can't stand to lose you." The breeze played with her hair. She squinted at him, trying to trap more tears from escaping.

Jimmy had reached his boiling point. "You should have thought of that before!" he screamed.

Frightened, since she had never seen him like this before, she tried to calmly talk to him. "Please calm down, we can figure this out."

"Why should I be calm? You hurt me." His fists were clenched at his sides.

"I know. I'm sorry. If I could take it back I would." She looked down, ashamed.

He put his hand on his car door to open it. She grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me. Please. Jimmy. Please." She pleaded. He looked down at his arm, jerked it away and looked back at her.

"Don't call me. Don't text me. Don't think about me. I don't love you and I never want to see you again."

He got in his truck without a second glance.

Cindy screamed his name as he peeled out of the driveway. She fell to her knees, sobbing.

He drove fast down the road, bugs meeting their demise on his window. He thought to himself about what had just happened.

**_She is such a fucking bitch. I don't know how I could ever love someone so manipulative. How could she do that to me? I trusted her. _**

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He knew it was her.

Images of her flooded his mind. He thought about her smile and the way she laughed. The years they had spent together. He thought about all of the good times that they had. And even the bad ones.

He looked over to the passenger seat. His red sweatshirt was sitting in a wad on the cloth chair.

_"Hey, come back here!" Jimmy grabbed Cindy around the waist._

_No! you're not getting it back! She laughed as he put his arms around her._

_"__Aww, Cindy that's my favorite sweatshirt." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes._

_She swung around but didn't meet his gaze. "I need it more than you do."_

_Their eyes met and he could see the tears starting to form in hers. _

_"__Well, alright. I guess you can keep it while I'm gone." He smiled._

Jimmy shook his head and threw the sweatshirt to the floor of the car.

_**She should pay for what she did. **_His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel.

He looked over at the cross necklace that was hanging on the rearview mirror.

_"__I'm sorry."_

_"__It's not your fault." His voice was no higher than a whisper._

_"__I know, but I feel like I should say something." She rubbed his back._

_I'm just glad you're here. He liked you too, you know." _

_"__I did enjoy your grandfather's company and his crazy stories. He was a great man." She smiled as she continued rubbing his back._

_"__Yeah." Jimmy rubbed the cross between his finger and thumb as Cindy pulled him closer to her. _

_**But then again, if it was me, would she forgive me?**_

He knew that she would in a heartbeat. She had been there for him at times when he needed her most. Now he didn't know what he was supposed to do. This was tearing him apart.

**_She does seem like she is sincerely sorry for what she did._**

More time passed as he thought about what he should do.

_**She was pretty broken up when I left.**_

His shoulders less tense than before, he eased up on the gas a tiny bit.

**_Maybe I should go back; I think we can get through this. We've been through so much other shit. We are meant to be together. How many chances am I going to have to find someone like her? After all she is human, and people make mistakes.._**

"I really can't live without her." He said out loud to himself.

Without thinking he took a sharp U-turn. Not anticipating this, the car behind him swerved into oncoming traffic. He tried his hardest to avoid it. He hit the car at an angle and spun. He tried to turn the wheel the opposite way but it was no use. There was too much force from the impact and his truck had flipped over the other car. He was thrown like a ragdoll inside his truck. After turning over five times, it had finally come to a screeching stop. Blood and broken glass were everywhere.

The other person had stopped right as Jimmy had hit them. The woman was able to get out with minor injuries. She ran to Jimmy's truck. Scars lined the road where his truck slid, as her feet touched the ground. A layer of smoke shielded Jimmy's truck from view. As the wind brushed it away, the woman covered her mouth in horror. Blood was pooling around the side of the vehicle.

In her other hand she had a cell phone. She called 911. In a very scared but calm voice she spoke to the dispatcher.

"Yes, I just got into an accident on Country Road 24 by the Barne's farm. Yes, I'm alright. The other driver's car spun over mine. Please get here as soon as you can." She hung up.

She waited as the paramedics and police arrived. She ran to the first person that had gotten to Jimmy's truck.

"It wasn't my fault! He spun around in the middle of the road and there was nothing I could do." She was crying now.

"Ma'am it's alright, can you tell me exactly what happened?" The policeman took her to the other side of the road away from the scene. He knew what they would find in the truck and he was going to try his best to prevent her from seeing it.

As the woman spoke to the policeman, the paramedics rushed to Jimmy's truck.

Blood was gushing out of his head. Both of his arms were bent in unnatural positions. His head rested on his shoulder. They worked furiously to get him out as soon as they could without moving him too much. Once they got him out, they laid him on a stretcher. One paramedic checked his pulse, and did not feel anything. He administered CPR with the help of another paramedic. It wasn't working. The second paramedic ran to get the defibrillator to jumpstart Jimmy's heart. They tried one…two…three…four times. Nothing. No signs of life.

The paramedics hung their heads. They picked up the stretcher and moved toward the ambulance. Once they had gotten Jimmy's body inside, they left for the nearest hospital. Lights flashing. No sound.

The detectives and policeman inspected the crime scene as the ambulance was leaving. They looked for any evidence they could find to help them find out what happened. There didn't seem to be anything that could help.

One detective found something near the truck. It was a phone.

Being careful, he put on his gloves and picked up the phone. He pressed the middle button.

At 3:20pm, half an hour before the accident, Cindy had texted Jimmy.

"I can't live without you Jimmy. I will always love you."

Cindy was found in her room, lying on the floor. Red stained the carpet where her head lay. A gun resting by her hand. Her vow forever a memory.


End file.
